Mi amor renacido en un Cerezo - One Shot
by Broken and Frozen Rose
Summary: Es difícil superar la muerte de un ser querido, pero lo es aún más cuando se trata de tu primer amor, a la tierna edad de los dieciséis años. Tal como Dios arrebató a Kushina de la vida de Minato , dos décadas después, él tiene la oportunidad de revivir gracias a un ángel que ha sido enviado desde los cielos.


_Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Masashi Kishimoto_

 **Mi amor renacido en un Cerezo**

Ella fue la primera para mí. La amé desde el primer día en que mis ojos se posicionaron en su profunda mirada azul. En ese momento sus ojos eran calmos, brillantes; quería sumergirme en ellos y nadar hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Conocer cada parte de ella.

Supongo que mi amor, Kushina, sintió lo mismo al verme.

Nos conocimos a la tierna edad de los trece años. Ella era nueva en mi vecindario, y junto a su familia se instalaron a sólo dos casas de la mía.

Kushina no fue bienvenida por los niños de la pequeña población, y mucho menos por las chicas de su edad, pues creían que tenía una personalidad muy _machorra_. Pero ella puede ser la ternura en persona cuando llegas a ganar su confianza. Sus ojos azul oscuro, su cabello largo, sedoso y de un rojo llamativo, su bella sonrisa. Si yo tuviese algún talento artístico, sin duda ella sería mi musa. Si fuese músico, recrearía el sonido de su risa en una composición musical; si fuese pintor, plasmaría cada parte de su suave y bello rostro en obras hiperrealistas; si fuese poeta, escribiría miles de páginas con líricas, que al ser leídas, todos sentirían el mismo amor que yo siento por ella.

 _Fue en una noche en la que Él se llevó todo mi mundo, mi amor, y mi vida. O al menos eso creí._

Ambos teníamos quince años de edad cuando hicimos el amor por primera vez ¿Ya les he dicho que ella es perfecta? Pues esa noche parecía una diosa. Me sumergí en ella hasta quedar agotado, sudado, satisfecho. Jamás dejé de mirar su rostro, sus labios entreabiertos, su aperlada frente sudorosa, sus párpados casi cerrados, pero aun así, noté que no dejó de observarme. El mundo diría que perdimos la inocencia juntos, en cambio yo, creo que nuestro amor fue inocente hasta el final de _su_ vida.

Luego de tantas veces de hacer el amor, junto a la ignorancia de la vida sexual, llegó un _inoportuno_ embarazo a la edad de los dieciséis.

En nuestros inocentes corazones llenos de amor e inmadurez, creímos que la llegada de un ser hecho por nosotros, sería la máxima representación de nuestros sentimientos conectados.

Sin embargo, el cruel destino me los arrebató.

Aquella oscura madrugada del 30 de septiembre, Kushina despertó a las cinco de la mañana, gritando de dolor y agonía. Tenía contracciones tan fuertes que no sentía la mitad inferior de su cuerpo, y sangre, mucha sangre tiñó de rojo sus rosadas sábanas. No tenía más de cuatro meses de embarazo.

A pesar del enorme esfuerzo del equipo médico por salvar ambas vidas, la muerte ya había sentenciado el final.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ya han pasado veinticuatro años desde la peor noche de mi vida. Actualmente ya tengo cuatro décadas de edad. Podría decirse que mi juventud ya acabó, pero no fue así, me han salvado.

Cuando el ángel de la muerte se llevó a mis dos amores, caí en una profunda depresión. Terminar la escuela no fue lo peor, sino salir al gris mundo adulto y laboral. No quise ir a la universidad, en mi estado mental no sería capaz de concluir una profesión si día a día sólo quería irme a dormir, y así creer que cuando mi cabeza se posicionara sobre la suave almohada, todo acabaría. Pero nunca fue así, la salida del sol marcaba un nuevo día, y yo debía seguir con mi tortura de vivir.

En una de las muchas noches en las que yo y mi soledad gastábamos nuestro tiempo y dinero en cerveza y vino barato, estoy seguro de que Dios envió un ángel para salvarme de mi muerte en vida.

Ella sólo tenía diecinueve años, y estaba trabajando por primera vez para poder costear parte de sus gastos en la universidad. Alguien tan delicada como ella no debería hacer presencia en un bar tan asqueroso como ese ¿Pero qué hago quejándome? Aunque no lo crean, estoy tremendamente agradecido de que decidiera trabajar en el bar que tanto frecuento.

¿Cómo describirla? No quiero caer en comparaciones. Las detesto.

Su nombre es su representación: Sakura. Su suave cabello rosa hace honor a las flores que nos maravillan en la primavera. Sus ojos verdes y brillantes, llenos de la vida que a mí me falta. También es poseedora de una amable sonrisa que cautiva, e _namora_.

Fui tan seguido al bar desde que ella comenzó a trabajar, que se aprendió mi nombre en muy poco tiempo " _¿Desea lo mismo de siempre, señor Namikaze?"_ Sí, para ella era un _señor_ , pues yo prácticamente le doblaba en edad, sin embargo a veces se sentaba frente a mí, yo estando ebrio, y nos poníamos a platicar de cosas que al día siguiente lamentablemente no podía recordar.

Mi interés por Sakura aumentó tanto, que no me interesaba gastarme el poco dinero que ganaba para ir a aquel bar y verla. Incluso el dueño me dirigió una acusadora mirada de advertencia cuando pregunté por el horario de trabajo y dirección de Sakura. Seguramente ella me había dado esa información, pero al día siguiente no lograba procesarlo todo. Aunque la muchacha de mi interés ya fuera mayor de edad, seguía siendo una niña a los ojos de muchos, y yo sólo un viejo que prácticamente podría ser su padre. No seamos tan injustos, dieciséis no son tantos años de diferencia, ¿o sí?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Era el aniversario de la muerte de Kushina y mi hijo. Ese día estaba tan destrozado que no me levanté para ir a trabajar. Fui al bar a las veinte horas, cuando el local abre las puertas para el consumo de alcohol barato. Bebí tanto que para cuando ella llegó, a las veintidós horas, yo sólo balbuceaba tonterías hacia una silla vacía. Creía que estaba siendo acompañado por alguien más aparte de mi sufrimiento.

Supongo que no es necesario aclarar que no recuerdo casi nada de lo que ocurrió aquella noche, pero Sakura se tomó la molestia de relatarme cada detalle de los cuadros en blanco de mi mente.

Sakura me vió en un pésimo estado. Lo único que yo hacía era llorar y exclamar nombres, que según ella, no se comprendían debido a mi pésima pronunciación. Estaba causando un escándalo con mis gritos, así que el dueño del local pidió que alguien me sacara de ahí. Sakura protestó " _El señor Namikaze es un cliente frecuente. Él nunca antes ha dado problemas, así que merece un mejor trato y usted lo sabe. Yo iré a dejarlo a su hogar"_

Sakura tiene un cuerpo diminuto al lado del mío. No me malinterpreten porque no era gordo, sólo tenía treinta y cinco años de edad, y mi físico no ha perdido la fibra muscular, incluso hasta hoy. Sólo piensen en que ella sólo mide 1.62 m de altura, versus mi 1.85 m

Mientras esperábamos la llegada del taxi al que Sakura llamó, me aferré a su diminuto cuerpo y olí su cabello. Era un dulce aroma a durazno. Ella jamás se alejó de mí. Posicionó su pequeña mano derecha sobre mi pecho, y su brazo izquierdo rodeó mi cintura ¿Se preguntan cómo es que lo recuerdo? Bueno, es que yo aún siento su suave tacto y olor.

Durante el trayecto mi situación empeoró. El rápido movimiento del vehículo casi logra que vomite sobre el tapiz del asiento trasero, y también sobre los pantalones de Sakura. Termino haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo para hacer del escenario un poco menos complejo. Lo hacía más por ella que por mí.

Al llegar a mi pequeño departamento, lo primero que intenté hacer fue ir al baño a vomitar. En el trayecto casi tropecé con un montón de ropa sucia, latas de cerveza y desechos de cajas de comida rápida que estaban regados por el suelo. El lugar en el que vivía era un asco, y Sakura aun así siguió a mi lado.

Una vez que deseché todo lo que había en mi estómago, me sentí un poco mejor. Lavé mi boca y me di una ducha rápida de tres minutos para quitarme el repulsivo olor. A pesar de que les dije que Sakura no me dejó solo, sentí una enorme vergüenza de mi situación. Por mi mente pasaron muchas cosas antes de atreverme a salir y verla. De seguro ella pensaba que yo no era más que un vago asqueroso y mugriento, que no era capaz de limpiar su propio trasero. Pero no.

Al salir del baño la vi cambiando mis sábanas por unas limpias que encontró guardadas en un mueble, también puso agua a calentar en una olla para prepararme un café. Sonrojada pidió disculpas por ser tan intrusa con mis cosas y privacidad. Yo sólo caminé hacia ella y la abracé; temblando y entre lágrimas sólo le dije un corto " _Gracias"._ Ella no me dijo nada, sólo correspondió a mi abrazo.

Durante la conversación que tuvimos, yo había olvidado qué día era, hasta que ella no dejaba de dirigir su vista hacia el marco de cinco fotos que estaba en mi cómoda. Eran de mí y Kushina, en distintas etapas de nuestra vida amorosa. La foto del centro era de ella mostrando su abdomen que aún estaba plano, pero mi hijo ya existía en su vientre. Era sin duda la más especial.

Comencé a llorar nuevamente, los recuerdos del hospital llegaban a mí como flashes. Todas las sensaciones que tuve diecinueve años atrás desafiaban al latir de mi corazón y apretaban mi garganta. Nuevamente dolorosas lágrimas amargas y saladas salían sin control. Pero ésta vez estando lúcido, y aun con un incesante llanto, relaté mi triste historia a Sakura.

Como resultado ella terminó llorando conmigo. Mi pasado también hizo que su cálido corazón se estrujara de dolor. Lo único que hizo fue escucharme y enredar mis dedos con los de ella en señal de apoyo, mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas cada vez que podía. Cuando le dije que necesitaba dormir porque ya estaba cansado, Sakura besó mi frente y me arropó como si yo fuese un pequeño niño con falta de amor.

Dormí unas diez horas sin exagerar. Gracias a Dios era un día sábado, por lo que no tendría problemas en el trabajo. Al abrir con pereza mis ojos, me encontré con un departamento completamente ordenado. Todos los restos de basura estaban acomodados en una enorme bolsa que se encontraba al lado de la puerta, y mi ropa sucia no se hallaba por ningún lado. Cuando ladee mi cabeza para observar el portarretrato que me da la bienvenida cada día, había una pequeña nota debajo de él.

" _Señor Namikaze, espero que no haya despertado con una jaqueca muy grande. Salí para llevar su ropa a la lavandería más cercana, por favor, no crea que yo sería capaz de robarle."_

¿Cómo yo podría pensar semejante cosa de ella? Sakura era un ángel que llegó a mí cuando yo estaba llegando al abismo del infierno.

Todos los colores subieron a mi rostro una vez que asimilé que Sakura vería y tocaría mi ropa interior. Me tapé con las sábanas hasta cubrir mi cabeza, intentando ocultar mi vergüenza. Pasado unos segundos, me reí como loco de mí mismo y de la cómica situación.

Sakura llegó a los quince minutos de que yo me levantara y aseara. Tocó el timbre para que yo abriera la puerta y le dejara entrar. Traía consigo mi ropa limpia, y mucha comida para preparar, y como siempre, su radiante sonrisa en su bello rostro de muñeca.

-Buenos días señor Namikaze. Espero no haberlo despertado.

-¿No crees que ya sabes mucho de mí como para ser tan formal? Digo, ya conoces hasta el aspecto de mi ropa interior.

Sakura se sonrojó tanto, que parecía un tomate con cabello rosa. Ella podría haber pasado su mañana del sábado descansando en su cama luego de estar casi toda la noche despierta, pero no, ella estaba frente a mí con mi ropa lavada, alimentos y como si fuera poco, limpió mi departamento sin esperar nada a cambio.

Sería un tonto si no me diera cuenta de que ella no quiere apartarse de mí.

-Sakura, ¿por qué haces todo esto por mí? ¿No consideras peligroso ir al departamento de un desconocido hombre de treinta y cinco años?

Sakura mostró sorpresa. Intentó decirme algo por no pudo, pasados unos segundos sus ojos reflejaron mucha tristeza.

-Nunca te vi como alguien peligroso. Tus ojos dicen todo lo contrario de ti, y sé que tengo razón.- Se acercó a la mesa de centro y dejó en ella las bolsas de compra y ropa limpia.

-¿Qué te dicen mis ojos de mí?- Cerré la puerta para evitar ojos y oídos curiosos, y me posicioné a sus espaldas esperando la respuesta. Sin embargo ella dudó en contestar, creo que temía volver a abrir mis heridas de la noche anterior.

-Desde que te vi en el bar, sentí una inexplicable atracción hacia ti. Jamás me diste miedo aunque estuvieras ebrio. Cuando eran días laborales y no había más clientes que tú, yo me sentaba a hacerte compañía y disfrutaba conversar contigo. Aunque prácticamente eras tú el que hablaba. Siempre me contabas hermosas historias o relatos que contenían alguna filosofía o enseñanza de vida. Te admiraba, a ti y tu brillante mente. Pero sabía que había algo oscuro dentro de ti, es una especie de intuición. Algunas veces me asustabas con frases suicidas, decías que alguien tan miserable como tú…- Tanto Sakura como yo estábamos llorando, bajó su cabeza y ocultó su rostro detrás de sus manos para no verlo hinchado y bañado en lágrimas. Yo las rodee con la mía, y con la otra presioné suavemente su mentón y la obligué a mirarme. Ella parpadeó, liberando un par de lágrimas más, y me susurró.- Tú eres hermoso Minato. Eres de las personas más maravillosas que he conocido. Por favor, no te rindas, me importas demasiado, y si llegas a desaparecer, yo…

No dejé que continuara hablando. Uní mis labios con los de ella, sintiendo temor por ser rechazado, pero ella me aceptó. Sakura rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos, y yo su pequeña cintura. La sentí tan frágil, que creí que se rompería. Nuestro primer beso fue lento, pero eso no quitaba pasión al momento. Ambos teníamos un sabor salado producto de las lágrimas que se unían al tacto de nuestras bocas. Poco a poco, el beso comenzó a ser más agresivo. Mis labios dolían. La levanté del suelo y ella rodeó con sus piernas mi cintura y nos dirigí a mi cama.

La recosté con cuidado y me posicioné sobre Sakura. Yo sólo tenía mis brazos a los lados de su cuerpo, mientras mi amada pelirosa acariciaba mi cabello y amplia espalda. A pesar de la comprometedora posición, no quería incomodarla con caricias inapropiadas de mi parte. Pero ella elevó sus caderas e hizo contacto con las mías. Detuve el beso para mirarla a los ojos y Sakura sólo asintió con la cabeza. Mi autocontrol se esfumó y la desvestí con rapidez. Toqué con delicadeza cada parte de su cuerpo juvenil, la besé por todos lados y Sakura jamás puso resistencia.

Nunca creí que sería capaz de hacer el amor con otra persona que no fuese Kushina, pero ahí estaba, besando otros labios y disfrutando de la unión con una mujer que no ha dudado ningún segundo en entregarse a mí. Me sentí vivo otra vez.

Al poco rato de acabar y quedarnos abrazados en silencio, ella se levantó. Temí que se alejara de mí, así que rápidamente rodee su muñeca con mi mano, pero ella me besó de manera fugaz en los labios, y se puso una camisa mía dejando al descubierto sus hermosas y largas piernas. Me sonrió y comenzó a preparar algo delicioso para comer, pues dijo oír a mi estómago rugir de hambre.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aquí estamos ahora, cinco años después de conocerla les estoy contando éste breve relato, pero que prácticamente abarca toda mi vida.

Si no fuese por Sakura, yo estaría muerto en éste instante, pero ahora me encuentro sentado en el suelo con un niño de dos años jugando en mis brazos. Sacó el color de mi cabello, un rubio brillante, pero aún estoy en discusión con su madre. Según Sakura, él tiene el mismo color que sus ojos, pero yo le respondo con que es una mezcla de ambos, pues nuestro bebé es dueño de una hermosa mirada verde turquesa. Pero eso es lo de menos, su amor y el mío se fundieron y dieron vida a este hermoso y sano ser. Nada más me importa.

Sakura y yo aún vivimos en mi pequeño departamento. Ella realiza su práctica de la universidad mientras yo me dedico a trabajar. Mi situación económica mejoró, pues asistí a un instituto durante cuatro semestres, lo que me ha permitido obtener mejores trabajos y un salario mucho más alto. Aún nos encontramos ahorrando mucho dinero y así adquirir una gran casa para nuestro hijo, y quién sabe, seguramente también vendrán otros, y una mascota.

Mis enormes heridas finalmente cicatrizaron. Kushina es un hermoso recuerdo de mi juventud, y sé que ella está cuidando de mí desde el cielo, ya que aún veo sus ojos cada vez que el crepúsculo hace presencia en la lejanía.

¿Les cuento un secreto? Kushina tiene un corazón tan grande, que estoy seguro de que ella al morir rogó a Dios para poner a Sakura en mi camino. Mi primera chica no podría soportar verme desde arriba sufrir tanto y tocar fondo, sino que sólo deseaba verme feliz, por lo tanto envió a éste ángel de peculiar cabello rosado a salvarme. Cada día antes de dormir, le doy las gracias al mirar las fotografías de ella colocadas en un hermoso portarretrato que Sakura me regaló. Mi amada pelirosa tiene un enorme aprecio por la primera mujer a la que entregué mi corazón.

Me arrebataron la vida un treinta de septiembre cuando la muerte se llevó a mi primer amor, pero mi vida volvió a renacer diecinueve años después en el mismo día y mes, cuando Sakura se convirtió en el amor de mi vida.

 **FIN**

 **¡Hola! Éste es un One Shot que escribí para un concurso de la fanpage de Facebook** _ **MultiSaku**_ **. Disfruté mucho al escribirlo, así como espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado leer.**

 **Rose**


End file.
